The Legend of Zelda: Serenity's Edge l Incomplete
by MutualLosers
Summary: Link, having Ganondorf to his knees, is stopped by Ganondorf's surrender. When an unexpected force blows them off the castle, Link discovers that he is in grave danger. Majora's Mask is back. And he wants revenge on Link for what his ancestor did to him.


Prologue

Rebirth

The world is forever flourishing with destruction. Some win and some fall. The balance between the rise of evil and the triumphs of the heroes is always just. The struggle between these two states of mind will always reemerge and restart, and the fight will become more intense and continuous. The anger and pain spreads across the whole world, no matter if the victory is for the salvation of the world. The evil will always resurrect itself. To break this cycle of passing away and the creation of life is an impossible achievement and would surely destroy the balance of all life and nature.

And so there is a boy, praised above all heroes. He had led the land of Hyrule to a prosperous, golden age. All culture was at the brink of success. The flow of constant evil seemed stopped. The King of this Land, who had been long widowed, was constantly listening to others' feelings. The princess, Zelda, had had an all around peaceful life. She somehow came into contact with a young boy of amazing will and talent.

This boy had sent out on a remarkable quest at a young age as he tried to save Hyrule at 11 years of age. He confronted the evil Gerudo Ganondorf, whom he had supposedly destroyed. Traveling through time 7 years into the future to wield The Legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. But no… Ganondorf has returned…

Chapter 1

Surrender

Ganondorf was crawled up against the edge of his own castle. 18 year old Link held his sword to Ganondorf's throat.

"No… No!" cried out Ganondorf. His voice was raspy and low. His cape was completely torn up from the slashes that he bore from Link. Beads of sweat were appearing because either he was tired, or he was very nervous to be beaten again. His green flesh had been burnt in several areas. His red hair was sticky with blood, but it wasn't very noticeable.

Link wasn't feeling so well either. His green tunic had been ripped more severely than Ganondorf's cape. He had a large cut across his chest which steadily bled. His hat had fallen from the castle, exposing his dirty blonde hair. He was panting for air.

The castle windows at the top had been shattered in Ganondorf's final attempt to kill Link. But unfortunately, it had failed, and given Link the upper hand.

"Please… not again… I surrender! Please don't kill me!" Ganondorf pleaded. Link laughed.

"I'm serious! I'll.. I don't know… just don't kill me!" Link calmed his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ganondorf asked, annoyed. Link shook his head.

"This isn't the Master Sword." Link finally said. Ganondorf sat there silently. It took him a bit for him to react.

"Wait, WHAT?" he screamed. Ganondorf's face twisted with anger. His eyebrows turned down. He started to sit up, but Link whacked him with the butt of the sword.

"Hey, hey. No. You surrendered." Link said.

"… Jerk." Ganondorf said finally.

"Now, now, Ganondorf. You can get up now." permitted Link. "As long as you set Zelda free…" Ganondorf growled. "What, you think I forgot about her?" laughed Link.

"I kind of wish you did…" replied Ganondorf.

"Link!" called Zelda. She was free from her prison.

"Zelda, don't take chances! Leave now!" commanded Link. Zelda nodded. She quickly used Farore's Wind and teleported away.

"So… you said something about you doing something for me?" Link said.

"What? No I didn't!" screamed Ganondorf.

"Yes, you did. While you were begging me for mercy." Link rubbed in his face. He put on a gruff voice, trying to imitate Ganondorf. "I'll.. I don't know… just don't…" started Link. The ground began to rumble. Ganondorf gasped.

"What's going on?" he cried out, shocked.

"It's _your _castle! You should know!" replied Link.

"Well, I don't!" The ground beneath Link and Ganondorf exploded. Link was launched off the castle, and then plummeted to the ground. He called for Zelda.

"Help!" Link cried desperately. "Zelda, save m-" He was interrupted by the impact of the ground. He wasn't… dead. Zelda rushed over to him.

"Sorry, Link…" apologized Zelda. "It takes a couple seconds for the true effect of Nayru's Love to kick in…"

"It's okay… my face just hurts a lot." Link said, his face still stuck in the deathly pale gravel. He managed to pull his face out.

"Where's Ganondorf?" asked Link. A scream. Ganondorf's scream. Unfortunately, Ganondorf got a full impact. He stood up.

"Thank Din that I have my Triforce of Power." Ganondorf muttered.

"Well…" said Zelda.

"What?" asked Link, holding her close.

"What just happened?" she said. They both stared at Ganondorf.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Ganondorf said innocently. They both looked to the top of the castle. A strange face. Not a face… a mask!

"Link… that's…" started Zelda. A shot of light appeared as if from nowhere. The castle was gone.

"My castle!" cried Ganondorf.

"What's happening?" asked Link. Zelda gasped. Her eyes widened.

"It is…!" she managed to stutter. "Run, Link!" Link knew better than to question the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link quickly sprinted down the path. Ganondorf followed. Zelda concentrated. She quickly threw a barrier that wouldn't last long. Then she quickly ran after the two enemies.

Link and Ganondorf were hiding behind debris of Ganondorf's Castle that had been blasted to Hyrule Field. Zelda quickly joined them there. Link hadn't had a nice look at Zelda in a while.

She was wearing her casual white princess dress, with a golden collar that extended down two inches above her stomach. The filling up to the collar's stop was colored purple. The bottom of her dress was ripped in some places. She had cuts on her legs from Ganondorf's torture to find out where Link was. Her hair was wet… and Link wasn't sure what with.

"Link…" Zelda panted. "That was Majora's Mask."

Chapter 2

Majora's Mask

"Link… you are a descendent of a person just like you… his name was Link as well." explained Zelda. "This Link… he was the original Hero of Time, the first one. He left Hyrule after saving my ancestor." Tears formed in Zelda's eyes. "My ancestor… loved him. She would miss him." Link hugged Zelda and she buried her face in his arms. Her tears soaked his tunic and slipped through the rips. It struck him that he would be leaving Zelda again, and she would miss him, and that was why she was crying. Ganondorf, meanwhile, was gagging at the occurring love.

"And…" said Zelda, choking back tears. "He encountered this mask… and destroyed it." Link nodded and embraced Zelda more. "But… now he's back… and he wants revenge…" Zelda finished. "You need to run. Far away. Majora's Mask is far more powerful than Ganondorf." said Zelda.

Ganondorf, offended, said, "Hey!"

"Is that so?" asked Link, looking at Ganondorf. "Maybe Ganondorf could come along…" Zelda looked up.

"Link…" said Zelda. Link turned back to Zelda. "I…I…" Zelda stammered. "I love you." Link blushed.

"I…I love you too." he replied. They kissed.

"Ugh… I think I just threw up in my mouth a little…" said Ganondorf, disgusted.

"Take me with you, Link!" Zelda's mouth slipped. She threw her arms around Link.

"I don't want to be apart!" she sobbed. Tears formed in Link's own eyes. He never knew how much he really missed Zelda until now. A single tear dripped down the left side of his face. It fell to the ground and splashed.

Zelda's tears continued to go into Link's tunic. The rock exploded. Zelda cried out in horror. Majora's Mask floated in front of them and charged an intense beam of light.

"Run!" cried Zelda. "Don't kill yourself to save me!" Link ran. Ganondorf ran alongside him. Link stopped suddenly. Ganondorf turned.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" he called out. Link couldn't move. Zelda stood there, facing his ancestor's mortal enemy.

'_What true hero would let someone sacrifice themselves for their safety?' _Link thought. He ran to save Zelda. Not out of nobility, not out of bravery. Out of love and thanks.

Majora's Mask was about to fire at Zelda, and Link felt doomed. He seemed miles away from her. He stopped. Majora's Mask… had created a huge fault. The gap was in between Zelda and Link. He couldn't reach her arm.

"Link! Help Me!" cried Zelda.

"Sorry, Zelda." said Link. Zelda cried hard. Tears poured. He had just told her he loved her, and now he wouldn't even try to rescue her. She would die with these thoughts on her heart.

Suddenly, Zelda felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. The beam Majora's Mask shot was affecting her brain. Zelda fainted.

Link was on his horse, Epona, feeling awful about what he had done. He couldn't believe himself. Ganondorf laughed at Link.

"You got to do what you got to do, am I right?" Ganondorf said.

"I guess… I still feel horrible about it." Link replied, gloomily riding his horse away to Kakariko Village, although he knew he might put the people in danger.

Chapter 3

Kakariko

Ganondorf and Link arrived in Kakariko at about 5:00 P.M. Link's first thought was to go to the graveyard. He wasn't quite sure why. Ganondorf was quick to go the bar.

Link later arrived at the graveyard. The air was dry, and it was warm. He looked at a couple graves.

'_Composer Flat the Younger, born 1958, died 1998.'_ and next to this grave was the grave of his brother.

'_Composer Sharp the Elder, born 1953, died 1998.' _It was odd that they both died the same year. It was possibly the same day, because it wasn't specified. He examined Flat's grave again. This time, an unknown force threw him back. When he sat up, he had a headache. There was… a Poe! But this Poe seemed abnormal compared to the others.

He had a black body, and he was wearing a gray vest with green streaking across it, just under where a collar would go. He had a Triforce symbol on the vest, which made Link shocked. He was also wearing a gray hat, with a moon symbol on it. In the dip on the left side, there was some green. He had orange sideburns and a small orange beard as well. But the strangest thing about this ghost is that he was holding a glowing lantern and a conductor's baton.

"Sharp!" called the Poe. Another Poe appeared, but this Poe was slightly differed. They both looked at Link.

The other Poe he hadn't seen yet was wearing the same clothes as the first one; only difference was his vest had a slightly green hue and a red line. The hat was another color, too, the same color as his vest. But this hat had an image of a red sun. Orange hair streaked down his face from underneath his hat, and he had a small mustache of the same color. Just like the other Poe, he was holding a baton and a lantern.

"Who are you?" asked Link, drawing his sword.

"We're the Composer Brothers!" said the gray vest Poe.

"Who?" asked Link, not knowing what that meant.

"You've never heard of us?" asked the green vest Poe.

"No." Link replied coolly.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard some of our songs." said the green vest Poe.

"I'm Sharp."

"Egotistical much?" said Link. He shrugged.

"No, no! That's actually my birth name!" protested Sharp.

"Oh…" said Link. "Then what's your name?" he asked, pointing at the green vest Poe.

"My name is Flat." the Poe replied.

"Figures." Link chuckled. Sharp squinted.

"Um…" moaned Sharp.

"What is it, Sharp?" asked Flat.

"How does that song go again? I haven't played it in ages…" replied Sharp.

"Which one?" Flat floated over to Sharp. Link just then realized neither had legs. Sharp whispered into Flat's ear. Link caught segments of what they were saying.

"…Sun…play…day…" But Link couldn't decipher what it meant. Then Flat whispered something into Sharp's ear.

"Oh! Right!" exclaimed Sharp. He hummed a high note, a lower note, and then a very high note, and then he played them again.

"Oh, I have heard this song!" said Link. "The Sun's Song, right? That's played all the time at Hyrule Castle!"

"Correct!" said Sharp. "It's an honor to know Daphnes still enjoys our songs." Link just assumed that 'Daphnes' was the King of Hyrule.

"Well, it was nice to meet you!" said Link. "Good-Bye!"

Link joined Ganondorf at the bar, where Ganondorf was assumedly drunk.

"I still feel bad…" said Link.

"It's…okay…" said Ganondorf weakly. Then he fell out of his chair and passed out.

Just then, Zelda walked through the door.

"Zelda!" said Link. "You're awake!"

"I thought you left me, Link!" Zelda said. She managed to keep the tears back so that they wouldn't be stared at.

"Zelda… I'm sorry…" Link said, ashamed of himself.

"For what? You rescued me!" said Zelda, as she walked up to him and embraced him.

"I… I pulled your hair." Link said.

"Oh, silly, that's okay!" said Zelda. Link's eyes brightened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes! You saved me!" Zelda said.

"Great!" exclaimed Link.

"Where's Ganondorf?" asked Zelda.

"Well…" Link said, looking over to Ganondorf lying on the floor. Zelda laughed.

"Hurry, we need to get moving. I found something before this all started…"

Zelda said.

"Okay."

Link lugged the unconscious Ganondorf onto Epona.

"Hurry, Link! We need to go to somewhere safe!" Zelda said. Link thought. _Somewhere safe. _Link whacked Epona and rode her to the graveyard with Zelda and Ganondorf riding with him.

Ganondorf woke up along the way. Link and Zelda walked to back of the graveyard where Flat and Sharp's graves were. It was turning morning and the dew was forming on the grass. It was humid, and Link felt like it was 85 degrees. Zelda and Link kneeled down, Zelda getting her dress wet.

"Link, Majora's Mask is after you. You know this." Zelda told Link.

"Yes." replied Link.

"You did not retrieve the Master Sword." said Zelda. "But you will need to now. The sword you hold cannot defeat Majora's Mask. You need to collect the 3 Pendants to be able to pull the Master Sword out of the pedestal safely. The Master Sword is hidden deep in The Lost Woods. You need to collect the 3 Pendants to be able to pull the Master Sword out of the pedestal safely."

"Safely?" questioned Link.

"It says in a prophecy that the Master Sword no longer trusts anyone without a test of true courage. If anyone else who hasn't passed the trials is to pull it, it breaks the seal on an evil man's magic intact. If you aren't trusted, Link, you could break the seal on Majora's Mask's full magic powers. Then, he would be almost unstoppable!" cried Zelda.

"I understand." said Link, standing up. "But where are these pendants?"

"Um… that's the issue." replied Zelda. "I don't know."

Link paced. He didn't know where to look, where to start.

"This isn't good." said a voice. It wasn't Ganondorf. Startled, Ganondorf looked around. Zelda shrieked suddenly. Ganondorf turned to her, and gasped.

"G-g-g-ghost!" cried Ganondorf. '_Ganondorf is afraid of ghosts?' _thought Link. There were two Poes.

"Flat! Sharp!" exclaimed Link. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't think us rude… but we were eavesdropping on your conversation." said Sharp.

"And we think we know where the 3 Pendants may be!" continued Flat. "As long as you are referring to the Pendants of Wisdom, Power and Courage!" Zelda's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. But to receive these pendants, you must truly be gifted and worthy of a god's power." said Sharp. Link held up his left hand, which showed the essence of the Triforce in his hand.

"Oh! The Triforce of Courage!" said Flat. "You truly are the legendary hero to bring down the King of Evil, Ganondorf!"

"Uh… been there done that, really. We have a new enemy." said Link, gesturing to Ganondorf, who was sleeping against Sharp's gravestone. That, or he just passed out of fright. He slipped off the gravestone and his head laid on the ground.

"Really?" asked Sharp curiously. "Who?"

"Majora's Mask." said Zelda. "Link's ancestor defeated Majora's Mask centuries ago, and now he's back to get revenge on Link."

"Is that so?" said Sharp. "Intriguing…" Link decided to cut to the chase.

"Sharp, Flat, it's been nice having this conversation of Majora's Mask trying to kill me, but we need to get going. Where is the Pendant of Wisdom?"

"The Pendant of Wisdom's location is a secret." said Flat. Link glared at him.

"Um… just kidding of course," said Flat nervously. "Go to Death Mountain. It's inside of a vast temple, the Fire Temple. Get something heat resistant. Or you'll burn to death."

"Okay, thanks!" said Zelda.

"Wait… do you know anything else about Majora's Mask?" asked Link. "Like where we would find him?" Sharp hesitated. If Poes could sweat, Sharp would be sweating.

"Well..." said Sharp. "I am sorry if this offends you, hero, but I somewhat doubt your skills and abilities. The Hero of the Legend would be normally older than your age… the Hero is often 25."

"Well, I'm only 18! So what?" said Link angrily. "My ancestor defeated Majora's Mask at age 11. I can definitely beat Majora's Mask at age 18!"

"If you say so." said Sharp. "Majora's Mask does indeed go somewhere if he is content and assured that everything is going as planned."

"Spill it, Ghostie!" said Zelda.

"The place is called Serenity's Edge." said Flat.

"You weren't really supposed to tell them yet!" said Sharp. "But oh well… anyways. Serenity's Edge, as implied by the name, has no peace for the good. It's torture for them. There are no rules. You can kill, hurt, maim, torture, all kinds of things. It's deep into the Fire Sea. The only way there is to open the pathway with The Master Sword."

"Interesting…" said Zelda. "Let's go, Link. Get Ganondorf."


End file.
